Eclipse of the Heart
by Kit-ten0588
Summary: What if harry potter had died that night in godric's hollow? Newcomer Kiyra Shadow woke up after taking a simple nap and finds that she has joined lord voldemort... only she can't remember anything about doing so.


A.N. I don't know how many of us still enjoy to read fanfiction but this one is very special to me. I haven't been able to write like this in several years and right now it is mainly meant to be something I can focus on to distract myself from other things. I also do not own Harry Potter or anything relating that may appear in my story.

 **The First Day and First Impressions**

Dear Diary,

Have you ever been so disassociated with reality that you can't remember something that happened? It's almost like I blacked out that night, the night it happened and for some reason no matter how hard I try I can't remember it. I just remember waking up and seeing the evidence staring straight back at me. I don't even remember how I got home that night. The last thing I remember before waking up and seeing what I had done is being at school. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in bed, alone, staring at the burning feeling on my forearm. I don't know where it came from or how it got there but I do know that I did something that would change my life forever.

I had always thought about it at one point. It's not like I had a particularly bad childhood. Sure there was a lot of fighting between my parents when I was younger but I don't think that had any kind of effect. When I got into school, that's when I noticed that I was different from the other students. Coming from a muggle family, I was different enough but to be placed in slytherin made me stand out only more. I was even different in my family. I'll admit that I did go through a pretty rough patch right when I started hogwarts which I should have gotten help for but I was gullible and naive. With my birthday being in september, I was always the youngest one in the class which meant that developmentally I was behind everyone.

There were alot of dark times growing up especially with voldemort having successfully killed the prophesied one as a baby, but even as my parents would cringe in horror at the latest story regarding mass murder, I always wondered what it would be like to be one of them. I've been tempted by the dark side of events even as a little girl. I grew up watching horror movies when I was 5, only for my parents to freak out the next morning after finding out that I had done. Even as I sit here now thinking about the future ahead of me now that a choice had been made while I was not totally conscious, I admit I'm a little excited at the idea of finally finding out what it would be like. Being naturally submissive with a masochistic side may just have some perks with learning how to deal with my new life that I must follow now. There's no going back.

Signed, Kiyra Shadow

I set my pen down on my desk and looked down to my forearm now emblazoned with the everlasting dark mark of my new master, Lord Voldemort. My mind tries to replay the events that had led up to this moment but it is blank. I do not remember a single thing. Sighing, I get up from my desk and begin to move to the bedroom to lay down for the night. Afterall, it was 3 in the morning and I'm pretty sure that come morning, I will have something to attend. The rest of the night went by slowly. I could not sleep with my mind trying desperately to remember what I could not. One thing did come to mind though, from what I've read growing up about Lord Voldemort, he was very big on only have pure blood in his ranks. Why would he accept me, just a common normal person who happens to come from a muggle family, the kind that he has tried to eradicate my entire life. Something doesn't add up.

It was finally 7am when I gave up on trying to sleep. Nothing I could do would bring me the peaceful and relaxing escape I so desired at the moment. I sat up with a sigh only to hear my black cat India start meowing at me for breakfast. I had never been too interested in the dating aspect so I lived alone with my cat. Getting up and moving my feet to the side of the bed, I glanced down again at the newly tattooed angry mark. Why could I not remember anything? With another sigh, I got up and headed towards the kitchen in order to give India her breakfast.

I enjoyed living alone with India. I didn't have much to worry about and my food bills were always low since it was just me. I'm pretty sure I spent more money on getting food for India with her cans and treats than I did on myself. India was one spoiled cat and she knew it too. Another meow made me stop and glance up, realizing that I was in the kitchen. India jumped up on the table and proceeded to meow again.

"Good morning darling, give me just a minute and you will have your breakfast." I stroked her overly fluffy back and she just looked up at me while starting to purr. " Yes yes, I know. Today is the tuna day right?" While also being very spoiled, India was also a very picky cat. She only liked the cans with extra gravy in them and it could not be the same flavor every day or she would not eat it. I bent down into the cupboard to grab her bowl and can so the meowing could finally stop. I loved the cat to death but I will admit that sometimes all the meowing did get on my nerves.

After giving India her breakfast, I headed back to the bedroom in order to get dressed for work. I worked at a small coffee shop in a very small town named Little Hangleton which was overlooked by a giant hill. Magic was very present in this town as it was rumored that the house that sat upon the hill overlooking the village belonged to none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Guess I would find out shortly, huh?

After getting dressed, I looked into the mirror and mentally cursed. I couldn't wear my normal short sleeved work shirt to work, not with this mark now showing prominently on my forearm. Sighing, I opened my wardrobe again in search of a long sleeve shirt that I could throw on under my regular work shirt. I had to do something in order to hide this mark. The last thing I needed was for someone to see it at work and make a deal with it. I could see it now.. Someone sees the mark, the ministry and aurors are called, I end up in azkaban and no one would be around to take care of India. After pulling on my long sleeved shirt, and putting on my work shirt over it, I checked the mirror again to make sure no one could see the mark before finishing getting dressed. Once I was presentable for work, I headed back out into the kitchen to give India some treats before I left for the day like I always do.

" Be a good girl for mommy. I love you." I smiled and stroked her back while she continued to purr and start eating the treats I had given her.

The small coffee shop that I worked at was only a short walk from my house. Stepping outside, I instantly regretted the long sleeve shirt, it was already a nice day out and it was only going to continue to get hotter out. Cursing, I set out on the short walk to the coffee shop.

By the time I got to work, I was drenched with sweat. I was really regretting having to wear the long sleeved shirt, but I didn't feel like having to explain the new mark. Clocking into work, I began about my daily tasks hoping that the time would fly by as it usually did.

Of course it did not. I looked at the clock thinking that it had to be closer to lunchtime already to see it had only been an hour. Of course today of all days was going to be the longest day. Frowning I tried to get back to what I was doing when I felt a sharp searing pain takeover my body. After excusing myself to the restroom, I ran into a stall and pulled my sleeve up. Not only was my new mark moving but it was glowing. A feeling of dread came over me as I realized that this could only mean one thing, Master was calling and I had to leave. Walking from the restroom, I told my boss that I had gotten sick and had to leave immediately much to his dismay. I had only just gotten out back when I felt what I could describe as a sucking feeling before being apparated to what I could only guess would be Master's current location. This was going to be interesting seeing as I had no recollection on how I had even joined his ranks.

At Lord Voldemort's Manor

Imbeciles, all of them! None of them could get anything done correctly or in a reasonable amount of time. They knew I did not like to be disappointed. Most times, when I was disappointed, someone usually ended up dead. Emerald green robes billowed around my feet as I walked across my chambers. I had called a meeting for all of them to appear. Something was going to be done about the ministry auror getting in possession of one my prized artifacts.

Killing the potter brat as a baby had only solidified my power and soon the whole world was going to know it. The world was to learn that no one should ever underestimate the powers of Lord Voldemort. A small chuckle escaped my lips, even if they could destroy the artifacts that held part of my soul, their savior was dead. What were they going to do, send the longbottom brat after me next? That would have worked had I not sent Bellatrix to torture both Frank and Alice longbottom, his parents. to insanity. They now currently resided in the mental ward at st. Mungos. The sound of a door opening snapped me out of my thoughts.

"My Lord, everyone has arrived as requested. I have gathered them all in the meeting room for you sir. Is there anything else you may need of me before the meeting?" The voice came from none the other than one of my highest ranking death eaters Bellatrix Lestrange. I wouldn't admit it but she was one of my favorites. Fiercely loyal and willing to do whatever it takes, she would even lay down her life before letting harm come to mine. Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual for her poor husband Rodolphus. He cared more for protecting his wife over me and I wouldn't have that. I killed the snake and then told Bellatrix he had been killed in a raid of a muggle town by aurors. That had only proved to fuel her hate towards them and the ministry itself. That and the several warrants out for her arrest did not help also. Unfortunately in the current times, it was a very dangerous thing to be part of my ranks but everyone knew that we were bound to take over the world as there was no savior standing in my way to do so.

"Thank you Bellatrix. I will be joining you shortly and in the meantime, please arrange the newcomers as well. They don't know their place yet but we will learn shortly just what kind of people we have recruited for our cause." A small smile creeped over her face as she started to leave from the room. "Oh and Bellatrix, please no harming them. That is my job. I need to show them who is in charge, not you." Any trace of the before mentioned smile had been crushed as she left the room. A small chuckle left my lips.. Just you wait, they will learn their place and hopefully they choose to do it the hard way. Torturing someone always put me in a better mood that I was currently in… that's what you get through when you are a sadistic dark lord who is hell bent on taking over the world. Standing up from where I had been sitting, I slowly made my way towards the end of the room that lead to the hallway to get to the meeting room. I had several new death eaters who were joining us tonight for the first time and only time would tell how valuable they would be to me. Then again, no one could be as valuable as Bella.

The room was silent when I entered the meeting room. After sitting down at the head of the table, I took the time to study the faces of all who had joined me today and to also learn the faces of the newcomers. I had met them briefly while giving them the initiation and dark mark into my ranks but now it was time to actually know their faces and soon their fears. Using one's fears was a usual trick of mine, not only did it cause the person to shut down in fear but it also made for such fun taunting them before I decided if they would slowly die from my hand or be taken to the lower cells to be used for practice. I scanned the faces of the newcomers, all of them were young.. Arrogant.. Cocky even but that would soon change. All of them but one however. My gaze stopped upon a girl at the end of the table with long red hair. She was silent but not because she was in my presence, was it fear? This girl was going to be easy to break if her fears were displayed so prominently upon her face.

"You girl. What is your name?" She looked at me slowly at first not realizing I was speaking to her, then lowered her eyes. " Yes you. Don't keep me waiting. I am not a very patient person and I should curse you now for wasting my time. What is your name?" I could see the hesitation in her face. Yes that confirmed it, she already feared me. But why I wondered, I hadn't needed to show her who was in charge by torturing her, it was as if she just understood what was expected. With eyes still cast down as to not meet my gaze, she slowly shifted towards me.

"Kiyra sir, Kiyra Shadow."

At Lord Voldemort's Manor

Whatever blood rushed through my body turned instantly cold as I opened my eyes and saw where I had been pulled to. I had seen this building several times before.. I lived in the little town the building towered over. Looking around though, I did not see the town, just a vast field which seemed to stretch on for ages. I also saw other members starting to appear around me also.. Was I the only new person in the ranks? Taking a second glance around, I noticed that everyone had started towards the manor.. I followed suit as I was unsure what I should have been doing in the first place. The group of us got to the front doors when a crazy haired lady came out. I could of sworn she seemed famillar like I've seen her somewhere.

"Alright everyone, meeting is in the usual spot. Any newbies can stay here with me and I'll show you where to go." She cackled loudly and the rest of the group moved forward leaving me and 4 guys behind.

" I bet the dark lord is gonna be just as badass as I think he is."

"I ain't scare of him. He should be scared of me."

"That lady was Bellatrix Lestrange! Man she's legendary!"

I stayed silent as these other four were making such arrogant remarks. I have heard stories on how ruthless and cruel the dark lord could be and if he had heard these, I bet the guys wouldn't be standing for much longer.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange and from the looks of all of you, you won't last one minute once you meet the dark lord. He will test you.. See where you fall into place. Who knows, maybe you won't make it and he will decide to just end your miserable little lives. I would, but the dark lord said I wasnt to harm you…. Yet.' She laughed and went inside suggesting we follow her. We walked down a long corridor before we reached a rather large ornate door. "This is the meeting room. As there are so many of us here today, we will be in here. You will sit at the end of the table, the furthest away from Master. Got it?" I shook my head in agreement. The other guys hadnt seemed to have heard her and she had gone inside the room rather quickly. I followed and sat exactly where I was told to do so, at the end of the table furthest away from the rather expensive looking chair which I could only assume was where the dark lord would be sitting. The others apparently didn't listen and sat where they wanted to.

Everyone rose to their feet at the sound of a loud bang and doors opening. It was time for me to see the dark lord in person. A tall, good looking but older gentleman with brown hair and dark black eyes strode into the room. Everything about him just screamed power and frankly it was very intimidating. An instant instinct to not raise my head to look at him came over me and I just stared down at the table. I'm pretty sure that the others were staring right at him because he did not look happy for the slight second I looked.

"Good morning everyone. You all may sit accordingly." There was a shuffle of chairs as we all proceeded to do as he commanded. " Most of you should know why I have summoned this meeting, however we also have other matters to discuss. We have some new recruits who have not been introduced as of yet." Everyone in the room turned to gaze down at the end of the table where only I had been sitting as I had followed what Bellatrix had told me to do. I could feel my cheeks glow red with uncertainty but also knowing that not only the whole room was looking at me, I could feel the gaze of the dark lord himself. " It seems as though only one has listened to the orders given. There should be 4 more… You girl, what is your name?" I looked up slowly not realizing that he had been talking to me. It took me a second to realize that he was speaking to me. A cold sweat broke out of my skin in nervousness. I lowered my eyes towards the table in order to avoid my gaze. "Yes you, Don't keep me waiting. I am not a very patient person and I should curse you now for wasting my time. What is your name?" Those dark black eyes glared at me from the opposite end of the table. I hesitated slightly before answering him in a quiet voice as i shifted my body towards him.

"Kiyra sir, Kirya Shadow." I answered in a small voice. His presence was very intimidating and I was extremely nervous. I didn't even know what I should call him when speaking to him. My heart was racing and the cold sweat continued to perspirate. Did I call him the right thing? Was he considering on ending my life over a little thing as not talking to him correctly? I still worried about the issue of my coming from a muggle family, the one thing he despised the most.

"See now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" The room around me chuckled as i let out a small sigh of relief. "It seems as though we have at least one competent recruit here." Taking a small glance around, I noticed the 4 gentlemen who had accompanied me here, slowing shrinking back down into their seats knowing that they were in the wrong already and it was only the first day under his command. "Bellatrix, please see that the other recruits are shown around the normal way please. I would like the girl to remain here with us. Perhaps, she can prove to be useful." Bellatrix slowly got up from her seat with a big smile on her face.

"Anything for you master. Let's go boys. We are going to have alot of fun today." She practically skipped out of the room with such glee which was drastically different from the feeling of dread coming from the 4 other guys as they slowly made their way from the room following after her.

A.A.N

So there is chapter one of my new fanfic. Im not sure on the direction I want to take on this yet. Should Kiyra have eventually have a friend or acquaintance within the inner circle? I have one of two big ways I could go with this so I may write both just to see which one I like better. Feel free to give any ideas! Thank you for reading!


End file.
